Earth anchors or deadmen are designed to attach something, for example, a tower via a cable, to the earth. They are designed to withstand tension. Anchor testers are devices that will apply tension to the removed end (the end exposed from the earth) of an earth anchor or deadman. Anchors may be tested to a maximum pressure and held there for a period of time, and then pressure is released.